Wedding Romance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Sparks fly when Draco and Hermione help their best friends with wedding plans.


**Written for:**

 **Ned for Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018  
** DracoHermione, HarryDaphne

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 2 - Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin  
Prompts - (genre) Romance / (word) Wealth / (word) Bride / (plot point) Marriage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Colour - Sapphire

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Phrase - "Never judge a book by its cover."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Music  
Task #1 - Write about a summer romance.

 **Wedding Romance**

xXx

Hermione was technically Harry's best man, or at least she would have been if she was a man. But as his closest friend, he wanted her to stand at his side when he got married. Although it was untraditional for a woman to fill in that role for a groom, she never really cared about traditions, not if it made her friends and family happy.

So, she was doing everything a normal best man did. She was going to make a speech at the reception of course. She helped Harry with picking out a tuxedo. She helped with any of the small details he and the bride needed assistance with, always with a smile on her face.

The only problem there would have been was the dance that the best man and maid of honor would have normally shared. If Daphne had chosen a female for the roll, it would have been quite awkward. Thankfully, Daphne was flexible and instead of having her little sister standing beside her, her best male friend was doing it.

And that was how she came to be working with Draco Malfoy. She heard from Harry about his wealth, and she expected a pompous imbecile. She was pleasantly surprised.

X

She met him at the beginning of the summer. The wedding would take place at the end of August, and the two of them would be working closely together to get it ready for their friends.

"Pleasure to see you again, Hermione."

"Likewise." They hugged, and Hermione couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at the contact. "Can you believe that they'll be married in just under three months."

He shook his head. "It feels like just yesterday that we met and were ordered to work together to make the wedding spectacular."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he encouraged.

"I knew a little bit about you from Harry, and I didn't expect to get along with you. I met many rich people while I was at University—the kind that didn't actually deserve to be there but had their parents buy their way in—and I thought you'd be just like them."

"Never judge a book by its cover," he gently chided. "Although," he continued, "when Harry described your brains, I expected an arrogant know-it-all."

"I am a know-it-all." She was secure enough to admit that about herself.

"Yes, you are, but you're not arrogant about it. You just have a thirst for knowledge, and that's refreshing. You're also beautiful, and funny, and hard-working, and loyal, and organized. This wedding planning would have been a disaster if it wasn't for you."

Hermione couldn't help the pleased flush that rose to her cheeks. "Wow."

"And now, if it's okay with you, I'm going to kiss you."

She breathlessly nodded and allowed his lips to devour hers. And that was the start of what her university classmates had once referred to as a summer romance.

X

Hermione languidly stretched her arms over her head. When the cover shifted, revealing the upper curve of her breasts, she quickly snatched it back to her body, blocking it from view.

Draco chuckled next to her. "You do know I've seen everything already, right? And I've seen it many, many times."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "It doesn't mean you get a free show whenever you want."

"How much for a peak?"

Hermione grabbed the pillow that was next to her and hit him over the head with it.

Draco rolled on top of her, and they began to wrestle and soon, Hermione had her arms pinned above her head.

Draco kissed her forehead, her right cheek, her left cheek, and then her nose. His lips hovered over hers and just before they touched, their phones simultaneously ringing broke the moment.

They both knew who was calling.

"Duty calls," Hermione murmured, and Draco rolled off of her, grabbing his phone while Hermione grabbed hers from the nightstand.

"Harry?" she asked when she answered.

At the same time, Draco said, "Daphne, what can I do for you?"

They kept looking at each other while they listened to what needed to be done that day.

X

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She normally didn't like the way she looked in dresses, but Daphne had exquisite taste and the sapphire ankle-length dress with the scoop-neckline and feather-sleeves made her look spectacular.

She left the room and walked to the groom's room, not coming across anyone along the way. She knocked swiftly on the oak door. "Harry? You dressed?"

"Come in, Hermione."

She opened the door and smiled at the sight of her best friend. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not? Have you met Daphne? What man in his right mind would get cold feet if they were lucky enough to be marrying her?"

"Good answer and I'm sure Daphne will be pleased when I tell her what you said.

He rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend, and I find it unnatural that you continuously gang up on me with her."

"I might be your best friend, but I'm also a woman, and we women have to stick together."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "You look lovely."

Hermione enjoyed the compliment, but it didn't make her blush like she did when Draco said something nice to her. "Thanks."

"Draco's mouth will be hanging open when he sees you."

Hermione's spine stiffened. No one was supposed to know. "What? I'm not… We're not…"

Harry held up a hand. "I know I can be oblivious sometimes, but I'm not completely blind, and you two weren't that discrete."

"It's only for the summer."

He sighed. "It doesn't have to be if you both want it to be more. He's the first man I've seen you truly happy with. Don't give up because you think something more is impossible. You won't know for sure unless you speak up."

Hermione swallowed. "This is your big day. We're not supposed to be talking about me."

"Just think about what I said. I don't want you losing your chance on happiness."

Hermione nodded. She walked to him and made sure his bowtie was straight, her mind whirling with the thought of her summer fling with Draco possibly being more.

X

The wedding itself went off without a hitch. She knew she should have been paying attention to Harry and Daphne, especially when they spoke the heartfelt vows that wrote themselves, but her eyes were continuously drawn to Draco. And every time she looked at Draco, she found him looking back at her.

Maybe Harry had been right.

Maybe there was a chance for more.

The ceremony easily transitioned into the reception, and Draco and Hermione danced together before the meal was served.

"Are you nervous about your toast?" he asked.

"I was, but I don't think I am anymore. I know what I'm going to say now."

Draco pulled her closer. "The summer is coming to an end."

"I know," she whispered.

"Will I see you again?"

She wanted to say, 'Yes, of course you will. Our best friends are married.' The truth was that she didn't, know. She wanted to see him, but she wasn't sure that was enough. "I don't know, but I hope so."

"I hope so, too," he agreed.

And maybe that hope would be enough for this thing to blossom into something real and definite.

xXx

(word count: 1,250)


End file.
